Pet Store
by Falli
Summary: You glance up to the usual stone walls, iron bars, and chains, but right out of the other side of those iron bars, is a man of great dignity. It makes me feel almost worthless in comparison. Almost. Rated Teen due to swearing and mild blood. RoyxEd.
1. Chapter 1

It's faintly warm around you, something that's just all too familiar to you for god knows how long, but never warm enough to satisfy you. Everything's blurry, unclear, and unfocused to you at first when you open your eyes to an always unfriendly gray surroundings, and so is the hard ground you lay on.

You slowly get up, body feeling heavy and wobbly like usual due to the drugs that are always forcefully shoved down you're throat every night to keep you weak and unable to escape. There's a loud jingling to the both of your sides. You know those sounds are just the tight chains placed at both your ankles and wrists.

You're now sitting, since you don't feel the effort of standing up is there just yet. You don't need to anyway, besides, master's still asleep, you're not going to get screamed at just yet.

All you've got on you is a simple brown rag poorly tied around your waist. It's not smelling the greatest, but it's the best clothing you've got anyway. The only thing that the damned piece of cloth is covering is your pride and you're thighs, but it's not doing much of a good job of that either.

You're skin is battered, cut, bruised, and rough, and it's been that way for along time. You haven't been in a bath for years, and your nails a quite nicely chipped and tarnished with grime and dirt. You gave up on trying to save those since day one. Your blond hair looks more brunette due to the lack of care, long locks sticking to your face and neck, and very choppy at the ends.

In front of you is a row of polished iron bars, nice and clean to keep them from rusting. They keep you in easily along with the chains that bound you into a rather stuffy stone walled cell, and thankfully you don't share it with anyone else. All there is for any sort of furnishing is a broken crate and a chipped platter with the weekly

supply of crumbly stale slabs of bread, which tastes like shit.

It was the year 1915, May 22nd, and this is how it's been for me on the lucky mornings when I wake up, and it's been like that since I got here fifteen years and two months ago.

My name's Edward, and I'm a specially made chimera with house cat genes mixed into me. But I'm human for the most part.

The place I've been staying at all my life was called a Pet Store ironically enough, and of course there were more like me in here of different specie, and some of us were especially made by request with certain characteristics of both body and temperament, but only the people practically drowning in money could afford those.

Most of us were made with a more of an animal mind then a human one so that we were more easily controlled, as disgusting as it sounds, and would obey better then the normal human being to do whatever without question. I however, was accidentally developed with a more human one. I've able to figure out english, I'm just unable to read or write it.

I've never once been bought by anyone due to my temper and violent behavior. As long as I've been here, master hasn't been able to figure me out or brake me of my spirit. I'm simply, "Difficult to handle," as master puts it.

But lately, there's been a man coming around every so often to take a look at me. He had the air of a highly esteemed man with a large ego. The type that I don't even like, and he's most definitely looking to buy me, but hasn't for the past two weeks that he's come here. I think he's just waiting for me to finally look up at him on my own, but I don't want to. I already know he's just another jackass, and I know he isn't worth looking at. Every time he's come around, I'd look at any direction I could but his. Hell, sometimes I'd lay down to stare at the ceiling and wait for him to just leave already.

He wasn't worth my time anyway.

I don't know what his face looks like, and I intend to keep it that way. He's never gotten angry yet because I haven't looked up at him, so I figure he's at least got some patience.

I've just woken up, and the exact same man is right in front of my cell. My senses aren't unfocused anymore, and I can smell him quite clearly. I'm not facing his general direction, so instead I'm facing a dirt covered wall.

He hasn't tried talking to me once. The damned bastard stands there for two hours waiting for me to just look at him, and it's pissing me off severely even more every time he comes here. My patience is rubbing thin, and I don't think I can stand this for too much longer.

I think my tail has puffed out more then once because of him. He's trying to get to me, and it's working very well.

These last few days he's come around has made me want to finally look at him, but I wasn't called stubborn for nothing. So trying to bare with it, I ran my nails against the walls to vent some stress. It's been working, but lately that just didn't cut it anymore.

So to look at him and keep my sanity in check, or not to look at him and lose myself some more? I was doomed to lose it eventually if he kept this up, "if," being the key word. I was betting and hoping he'd go away finally.

But he hasn't, and by now it's been thirty minutes or so since I woke up. My nerves are grating against each other already. I don't think I can stand it any longer.

Ever so slowly do I turn my head to look in his direction. I squint against the bright lights that gleam from the outside windows. He's dressed in a dark blue suit and in a crouching position with some clean white fabric in his arms, no doubt are they clothing, but I'm not looking at his face at all, simply just giving him a faint look

over to calm my thinning nerves. It works, and I calmly now look back at the wall in front of me.

Apparently it was enough of a look over for him to leave, because he suddenly got up and left straight out of the store doors.

He was a strange man in the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so first off reviews.

**Yaoi Fan Sevinteen: **Thank you. Glad to hear that my story satisfies already. :B

**xLacri: **I'm not quite sure what the term, "Awkward," means when it comes to writing, since after all I am quite new to this, but it's always good to get a critique every noun and again.

**Hostile Silence: **Well duh there's gonna be another chapter. What do you think this is? XD

It's a disgusting floor, that I will admit from being in here for so long. It's not the most sanitary of anything, but then again, when is it ever clean?

This floor is what I've called bed for a long time now. It's not like I can complain. It's all I've got at the moment. If I ever had a crick in my back because I slept on it funny, I wouldn't notice. Not the slightest. I've pretty much grown to become numb to dull pain for some reason. If I had to guess, I had knots in some places i'd never notice. I was rather glad about that, otherwise I'd be quite screwed over.

I was slowly getting up to stretch my scrawny limbs. Due to the malnutrition over the years, I wasn't exactly at a healthy weight or, as much as I refuse to admit, a normal height either. Ribs were showing quite well through dirt coated skin. Hip bones were jutting out in an uncanny fashion. Hell, even my finger bones were easily seen. A doctor would flinch at the sight of me. It bugged me that I wasn't able to get even one decent meal from master a week. It was always just bread with water and nothing else.

Shoulders and finger bones popped with slight difficultly. I yawned as I reached for what I believed to be a non-existent sky.

The world to me was blurred and overly bright with the help of the usual drugs. I had to blink for a few minutes to clear everything in my sights, rubbing eye crust away.

And there he was, in all his glory with a smile to him. He was back, with the same alter from yesterday, white clothing that seemed to radiate good will which he carried in his arms, whereas the holder just boasted of both the smell of burnt wood and a large ego.

Trying to mix both of those sort of things was strange, but his seemed to pull it off all the same.

Leaning up against the wall, I stared up at him for a while. He was a decently clean man, judging by his well trimmed hair. He looked like someone of high rank. He didn't have the feel of a rich man to him, but I could always be wrong. Even though I rarely ever was.

I had to give him credit for wait for so long, that didn't mean I was going to get any closer to him as of now. I would just give him the grace of my attention, that's all I'll ever give him for now.

The man went into a crouching position, then plopped down to sit on the floor just like I was.

I'm not impressed, just wondering why on Earth a high esteemed man like him would go to such levels to get my attention. _My_ attention. I would be lying to say that I wasn't even slightly confused.

Sitting Indian style, I crossed my arms across my chest and frowned at the man. Just what was he trying to accomplish? My eye twitched angrily. I could only guess that he wanted to get my trust even a little bit before he went into buying mode. Yeah, that was probably it. He wanted my trust. Even if it was just a little bit of it.

I leaned forward to rest one elbow on a thin thigh, nestling my chin into the palm of my hand. I was stressed, yeah, but that didn't mean I had to show it too clearly. I was getting bored of this staring contest though. My eyelids drooped slightly, one eyebrow arching up. I didn't feel like talking. I never really did, so why start now? Showing intelligence meant being about it for such rarity. After all, if any of us every did, it was because we either wanted food or attention. I wanted neither. As far as I was concerned, I wanted this guy to that he would if I kept letting this happen.

And I will, no doubt are my cat instincts becoming interested in him. I'm finding myself slowly standing up with the condemning jangle of my shackles. I can't deny any longer. He's peaked my interest to a height that I simply can't ignore anymore.

He's surprised that I suddenly stand up, because he's standing up too. He's dumbfounded by my sudden actions. I guess he wasn't expecting such rapid development.

I'm now walking towards him, but stop when I feel the shackles start to tug me back. I'm unable to grasp the bars no matter how hard I pull. I'm too weak to. I wish the chains were just a foot longer so that I could.

I'm sure I look pitiful, since I'm glaring at the shackles. Shining to vividly. It's tormenting to even look at them. I slowly sit back down on the spot. I can feel the start of a break down burning in my throat. I'm still glaring at my own restraints, but my vision has gone blurry again.

I don't think I've cried in a very long time. I know, because it feels like I'm drowning in my own eye fluid, and my throat is aching to an unbearable state. I shouldn't even be showing such a human emotion, but who am I kidding? He's pissing me off so much that I can't take it anymore.

Theres a taste of sweetness coming up from my throat. It's comforting, but at the same time sadistic.

I don't know what de's doing right now, but it didn't matter at the moment. All I know is that he's not there in front of my cell anymore. I can't smell him, so my best guess was that the damned bastard up and left the store.

I was wrong.

By the time I was somewhat aware of my surroundings, my cell door had swung open with two large men, one I knew was him, and the other was master.

There was a jingle of keys.

Around here, keys only meant freedom.

_Alright kiddies, from here on out this will be an on going story. No, it's most definitely not a one-shot. I am up for suggestions, after all, this story has no script to it. No planning. I'm just making it up as I go. _

_Read, review, and critiques are always welcomed. If you don't like this story, please take it out on a pillow and not me. Thank you! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Liz: **Hah, thanks, thanks, and thanks again, but gosh, if you say "I love it!" one more time, I think I might blush. XD

**Mayo2198: **Suspense is a good thing, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far.

**Hostile Silence: **Why end there? Meh, I felt it was a good spot to stop, and sorry to disappoint, but this is rated T, so sorry, no sex, but I can promise make-out scenes. And cuddling. Definitely cuddling, but that's not happening till much later in chapters.

**xLacri: **Ooooh, so _THAT'S _what awkward meant. Thank you bunches! I'll try like heck not to do that anymore, since it tends to be a bit of a bad habit.

**Horselvr4evr123: **Okay, that was by far the longest review I've gotten to date, and I'm quite proud to say that I could achieve such a big review, but lets get on to the twenty questions you asked me. No, not all chimeras are made as pets, in fact these are probably the only chimera that are sold as pets or workers, depending on the owner's intent. The relationship right now is pretty much just owner and pet. Relationship is something that has to be developed slowly for a good story, so that's something that's going to progress slowly through the chapters. Chimeras to the public in this form are what you would call the premium pet, and they are extremely expensive compared to the regular pet, so only high status people could afford them, but the prices do vary, so you could say that Ed was one of those half priced ones, due to his "defects". They don't necessarily have a league of their own, but they are between pets and the average human.

As for your story plot, it's a bit too predictable for my tastes, so I probably will not use it. It was a nice suggestion, but I'll have to object. :)

**Inked Wolf: **Nah, nah, it's fine, and I understand it perfectly. I'm aware that I need to construct my sentences a little more carefully, and I'll try like heck to, as said back to xLacri. .3.

The sounds were foreign, scents bizarre, and sights new.

I was being led out by the strange man from before on a leash made of simple brown leather. It was bound loosely around my neck. It was itchy, but that was hardly noticeable.

The new experience of the brisk outside was more of a culture shock that what I was expecting. It may have been so much larger then my usual surroundings, but it was also suffocating and stressing. The sounds of new life and unknown causes were making my ears swerve in a different direction every moment I was out here. My rib cage was expanding and contracting faster then what I would have liked. My eyes were zipping around the scenery so quickly; it was hard to tell what was there besides blue at the top, gray half way, and then a blinding green towards the bottom.

When my eyes settled down, I noticed that we were coming up to a large and black metal object in such a fast pace, that I was starting to panic. He stopped to open what seemed to be a door to the damned thing, and then started forward again.

I had to tug on my leash to make him realize that I needed a moment to pick up the pieces that was my sanity. I needed a moment to take it all in before going anywhere. There was no doubt that I was starting to panic. My breathing was going un-evened, I was getting jittery. There was no fucking way I was getting into that thing if I was going to break down again.

I was staring down at my feet, trying to pick up even just a little bit of my breaking sanity.

I wanted to run somewhere.

I couldn't though. He had a firm grip on the short leash, and there was no escaping that. I mean, I could try, but where was a chimera to go? I had no where to run, so why even try running away?

I jerked my head up to look at the man who was my new owner. I could see him clearly now. He was quite young, barely any wrinkles at all with the exception of the creases under his eyes. He didn't look like he got much sleep, or maybe it was just how he looked right now, as worried as he seemed to appear.

He's got a light vibe of foolishness, now that I notice.

I've pieced back some of my sanity, and mask my fear with a stubborn exterior like before. He pulled me right along and into one of the seats that the metal beast had in it. The seats themselves were made of polished black leather oddly enough. Anything and everything inside the beast was well crafted, but everything about the beast smelled disgustingly sour.

The leather seats rubbed up against my almost bare thighs. He hadn't given me the clothing he'd been holding onto, and was probably because I wasn't exactly the cleanest. I wouldn't want to ruin such crisp white clothing either, I guess.

Out of nowhere was a frighteningly loud roaring from the front of the damned thing that scared me shitless, almost instinctively jumping off of the seat itself.

A quiet chuckling came from my left. I hadn't even noticed him there.

I tried giving him the best glare I could manage in my "scared shitless" state, but it only evolved his chuckle into laughter.

God, I hope he dies laughing some day, because Jesus Christ he was being a jackass compared to before.

I rolled my eyes at him, and then decided to stare out the window, trying to soak in as much of the sights as I could. It was better then just staring at my feet the whole time, because it wasn't like I was going to get over this culture shock for a while, so it was best to try and cope with it for now.

The metal contraption jerked forward, we started moving slowly, then gained some speed after a few moments. The scenery was going by at a manageable pace that I could follow. My ears turned and swiveled to just about any sound that wasn't coming from the front.

From what I could see, there were blues and greens. There weren't that many buildings as it had before, but soon we entered into an area that was bustling with life from all sides. There were taller buildings then the previous town, people crossed the streets in great clumps, streets were blocked up with even more metal beasts, shouts and bargains where blared across the streets, and colors of almost all shades could be seen at any direction that you looked. It was busier, that was for sure.

Some people where their arm back and forth at us. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean, so I ignored it, even if my owner was doing the same right back at them.

A tall man with glasses and a clean cut came up to our slow moving metal monster with this great big grin on his face, but that faded as soon as he saw me. He was coming over to my side, god only knows why mine, and gave me a friendly glance over, if a glance could be friendly.

"Maes," owner started, which sounded almost teasing.

"Roy," Maes retorted back with a smirk, jerking his head around to look at the bastard in blue. "I see you bought yourself a pet," Maes teased yet again. He leaned up against the metal monster, giving him a laid back feel.

"So what if I did?"

Maes only chuckled a little. "I never expected you to be the type to get one."

"Well," he glanced at me for a moment, then looked back at Maes, "things change."

"He's kind of short though."

A vein instantly snapped. I whipped my head around. "I dare you to say that again!" I barked at the man who, now that I notice, was in the same outfit as Roy.

The both of them went silent for so long, they had to stare at each other just to believe I had spoke in flat out English just now. I'm pretty sure I screwed myself over from even uttering a single word.

"… And a smart one too," Roy almost gloated, breaking the silence with a smirk.

Bastard two was trying his best to hold in a laugh by clamping his lips together, not that it proved to help any.

To say that I was royally pissed was an understatement. No, I wanted to pull bastard one's belt off and choke bastard two with it if he didn't shut up soon.

"Come on Maes, you're holding up traffic. Get going before scruffy here bites your head off or something."

Well there was an idea.

Bastard two wiped away a tear from his eyes, sighed, then stood up right. "Fine, fine, but don't think you'll escape my pictures that easily, next time I see you you're definitely seeing them." He moved his arm back and forth at us again, then stepped away from the black beast.

Said black beast started up again and we were traveling at a reasonable speed.

"So, were you even given a name at that place?" Roy asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

I turned my view from the window to the bastard in blue.

"Edward."

_I apologize for the wait, and it is a bit short for that wait, but it's here none the less. _

_Further news on the story, chapters 4 through 6 are already in rough draft, so those should be coming soon. _

_As always, read, review, and critiques are always encouraged. Any thoughts, ideas, and suggestions are welcomed. :D_

_Ta ta until next chapter folks! _


	4. Chapter 4

First as always, reviews.

**XsuisideXkittyX: **It's gonna go somewhere alright.

**merichuel: **Dirty? Well, that's a tad bit harsh, even if it is true. XD

**xLarci: **Kahaha! They're short for a reason. This is a big day for Ed, so they're going to be in short snippets. Once this day is over, the real story begins, and of course, the chapters get much, much longer. Your review made me smile a mile wide. I'm glad that this story is making you giddy. Edward is the type of character that is simple for me to act out, and figure out his reactions. He's somewhat like me, which is why it makes it easier. Explosive temper, unpredictable actions, easy. Roy could use some work, though. In previous chapters, I took note that, no, he's not that joking, and it's been a long while since I've read the manga, so my deciphering skills are a bit rusty. I'm not giving any spoilers as to who I'm plopping in this story, sorry, but I don't like to spill that much. It is, however, based on the manga version. And I agree, they do have a slight bit more depth, and I like depth.

Well of course Roy's going to give him better living style, if he didn't it would be considered what today would call "animal abuse". Pets like these actually come with manuals, you know. REALLY, really thick manuals. Each specie of chimera comes with specialized food and drink, but that doesn't mean the chimera themselves will like it. Especially Ed. As for eyesight, the pupils have the ability to expand and contract just like the normal cat to absorb more light then the average human, but he can only see the blues, greens, and yellows. The car wasn't actually black; it was a very dark red.

Long reviews are something I look forward to. Go ahead, go overboard, it's not like I care, in fact, I love reading them. They never bore me; they just make me all the happier. :D

**.15: **Glad to hear another reader is satisfied. :3

**Liz:** Terrific. Now that's just overdoing it. I wouldn't say it was terrific, but good enough. Imagery is the whole idea of writing; otherwise writing would be of no use. Well, maybe that's not completely true, but it is a good bit of it.

There are a good bit of bad writers, but that only means they need more experience to go by, and a little bit more of imagination. And yes, I did mean "were". Thank you for pointing it out. And I could care less about your grammar issues. It is, after all, just a review, not the story, so no need to stress. I'll tell you something though. All of my rough drafts are on my iPhone, so I understand. It'll insert words I don't even need like crazy. XD

**Hostile Silence: **… Fan art? Now I'm flattered. :X

**TheSoulAlchemist: **You're about the third person to ask me that. Suspense is aaaawesome, man. There's nothing better then a good story to keep you at the edge of your seat, fall off when you inch too close, then get up again. :3

**LeLoUcH Fan Girl: **Love him? Well good god lady, so do I. XD

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Since the lines for the separation aren't working for some reason, I'll be using the annoying "make it yourself" separators.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

A house was much simpler and smaller then what I was expecting.

It looked like a bunch of cubes merged with each other, with some sort of mutated triangle on the top of it all. Surrounding it was a large area of a messy green. I didn't know what that green was, if it was safe to walk on, or to even go near it. It looked alive enough to engulf me if I came any closer.

I had exited the black beast, and was now standing on an annoyingly bumpy pebble covered ground that enjoyed digging themselves into the tender parts of my feet. A loud slam came from my left. I blinked, and then blinked again, ears swerving towards that direction, but my head didn't feel like turning with them. The green was much too interesting to pay attention to him.

Feet hit the ground in a slow pace, until the owner of those feet was standing a comfortable distance away.

"What?"

A glance up towards him tells me that he's curious. I look back down at the mess.

"What _is _that?"

"Grass."

"And what is grass suppose to be?" I look back up at him. He's staring straight at that "grass" calmly with a smirk.

"A plant," he says as plainly as the clouds that float right on by above us.

I narrowed my eyes at that, slowly turning my head toward the man with a suspicious stare.

"And what are plants?"

"… You have got to be kidding me," he chuckles, placing his hand on his forehead, smiling a little.

I began chewing on the inside of my cheek agitatedly. "No," I hiss, "not really."

His smile flips to a calm frown as he meets my eyes, and takes note of my angry face, but he doesn't make a comment about it.

"Okay, look. Is it at least safe to get near?" I cross my arms together, foot tapping slowly.

"Yes."

"And walk on?" My foot goes a little faster.

"Yep."

"Are you sure about that?" And faster still.

"Edward, I'm positive."

I flick my head towards the grass; pick up one of my feet to brush off the painful rocks, and stepped in to feel instant relief.

If it wasn't for the bug that had just jumped out, I would've fell in face first into this new, cool material. This grass plant was not dangerous, I now realize. It's more safe then hazardous. It felt calming, natural, comforting. Much more comforting then that cell. And the air, I could breathe it forever.

A tug to my neck awoke me from my daydreaming. Blinking a few times, I hadn't even noticed that I had closed my eyes in the first place.

"Come on," the asshole urges, tugging at what I now realize is my damn leash, "we can't be out here all day, I still need to give you a bath."

Bath.

See, there was a reason I was as dirt coated as I was. I didn't give into one without leaving at least one bite or scratch mark on my bather. I hated baths with a passion.

Flopping down on my bony ass, I glared at the bastard who stumbled a little when the annoyingly short leash pulled him down with me. Not that the stumbling helped any, since he fell on his face like a dumb shit anyways.

"I hope you got dirt on that damn outfit of yours," I sneer, crossing my arms cross my chest proudly.

Lifting his head up slowly, there where blades of grass stuck to his face, along with some specks of wet mud splattered across his cheeks and forehead. I couldn't help but snicker.

He paused for a moment, spat out some mud, grimaced, then turned his head to look at me with this dead serious look that almost made my spine shiver, but instead I just laugh. There is no way that sort of look is going to work when pieces of grass are falling off your face.

"Ha ha, you had your fun, but you still need a bath."

I immediately stop laughing at the mention of "bath".

"And you need a bath right now."

Again with the mention of "bath". This guy could go screw himself if he thinks he's going to get me to take one.

"No," I deadpan, tail flicking irritably.

"Hey, come on now, do you want to be dirt covered forever?" he frowns, propping his head up on his hands.

"If it means no bath, then yes I do."

He frowned a little deeper, let go of my leash ever so quickly, and stood up in one quick motion, and the next thing I knew, I was hosted up into the air with ease like a puppy dog.

"Geez, they never feed you much there, did they?"

I panic for a moment, noting that my feet weren't touching the ground anymore. My eyes darted towards the ground instinctively. It wasn't that high, so I relaxed a little, and glared at the useless bastard.

Said useless bastard just laughs away at my response.

I swear, those laughs are going to be the end of him some day. I just might be that end. God I hope I'm the cause of his end.

Opening up my jaws nice and wide, I bit down on thy great blue pest's shoulder with all my might, in which the result was an ear splitting scream. I'm satisfied with that result, considering the ear splitting scream wasn't all too manly.

He tried stupidly to pull me off of his shoulder, but I only bit down harder. When that didn't work, he stopped pulling me and started dropping me. My teeth didn't like that one bit, and that made me let go after about two seconds of dangling there like a bad tumor.

I was back to sitting on the blades of grass again, rubbing my jaw soothingly. I glanced up at bastard one, examining his shoulder to see if I left any teeth behind. Thankfully I hadn't.

When the pain dimmed slightly, I looked up at a pissy Roy, whom was glaring at me profusely, and thereby grabbed me by the waist.

And once again, my tail was on the fritz. "Oh come on!" I screeched, squirming like a caterpillar between child's fingers.

"'Oh come on' my ass. You are taking a bath." He started for the house.

I pulled at his fingers that were starting to dig into my waist painfully. "Augh! Fuck you!" I cursed, biting his ear violently, which caused the bruising fingers to press in even more.

"Ow, god- for fucks sakes!" he yelled, stopping to try and pry my mouth off his ear with one hand, which proved to be difficult for him, even if he succeeded, sadly. "Are you trying to create a scene?"

"Why yes I am."

"Well stop it, otherwise the neighbors might call animal control or something," he hissed, and then continued making his way to the house again.

Animal control? What was that suppose to be? Something threatening, probably. Do I even care to dare cause something that might be threatening?

Maybe, but I don't feel like it right now. I just wanted to cause this bastard some pain before I went in, and it's proving to be quite fun.

There was an obnoxiously loud squeaking from behind, and I hadn't noticed that the ass had made it so far as to reach the damned door of his hell hole. Not that it looked like one, but was a hell hole to me nonetheless. He had picked up the pace at a speed that simply won't do.

I swung my weight from side to side; I threw him off balance for a second or two. I was proud of those couple of seconds, when he crashed into a piece of furniture like a bumbling bear, amazingly still keeping a good hold of me.

"Give it up," I hissed, glowering at his efforts while the useless idiot was trying to get up right without the use of his arms.

He paused in his movements, glanced at me with a blank expression, and the next thing I knew, he hit the floor rapidly, sitting briefly, then got a firmer hold by wrapping his arms around my middle section, having me squished up against his chest uncomfortably, and then up we went again.

He started walking yet again into a small hallway, but that was all I could see at this point. Half of my vision was being blocked off by a certain ass, so it was hard to say where we were going. I knew exactly where though. I don't forget that quickly.

Another door opened by him, and now all I could see was white everywhere.

White may have been a tint that meant good things, but as far as I was concerned, it was flat out the opposite.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

_You know the drill kiddies. Read, review, and drop by any ideas you're willing to spew. _

_Just remember, nobody likes a hater, and nobody certainly likes a flamer. Don't like my story? Then don't read it. It's that simple. _

_Until next time my sweets. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews, reviews, reviews. The writer's pride and joy. Along with the story itself, that is.

**merichuel: **By instinct, most cats do, I don't know why, but they do. And yes, Ed prolly would have gotten a more severe punishment though.

**Liz: **Oh I know. Some breed of cat will actually jump into ponds, lakes, any body of water really. Though I can't remember which breed it was.

**LeLoUcH Fan Girl: **... Seriously? You can't wait? Well wait no more, the next chapter has come.

**PaperBagGhost: **My writing seems to be like that apparently, but then again, who doesn't like something different every known and again? :3

**kavik: **Bahahaha, alright alright. Garsh. XD

**SullenDream: **I'm writing, I'm writing. X3

**yuki: **Yeah, yeah, I ammmm~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Sorry for the wait kiddies, I had I run in with Writer's block, so I mashed two chapters into one. :D_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once you've hit lukewarm water, resisting the bath is pretty much useless. Might as well give in when defeated. No use causing anymore commotion then you've already caused if it's just going to create more of a mess.

Bastard one exits out of the bathroom, for what reason, I'm not sure. Damn useless human didn't even remove the rag for fucks sakes, but soaked or not, the thing was going to get tossed anyway, so what do I care?

I remove the disgusting thing and let it fall to the ground with a disgusting splat.

The water's already cloudy, which goes to show that I really was covered in filth for god know's how long, but I don't want to think about it. I let my bony arms hang out the edge of the tub. They look more like bones then arms, really. I hunch over, letting out a sigh. I'm not relaxed, just exhausted, even though it's only early in the afternoon, or it feels like it. I can't see outside, so I can't say.

Bastard one re-enters the room, having discarded most of the fancier clothes, with a towel in his arms, which was plopped onto a round furnishing that was both glimmering and strange.

He stops dead to stare at the already murky water that is my bathing water and grimaces.

"Didn't they ever bathe you there?" he asked stupidly, because it's clear they never did.

I answer with my usual frown and a, "No."

He slowly turns his head toward the torture devices that is soap and scrubber. Dreadful things I tell you.

"Oh," he said with a disgusted voice, turning to face me again.

Of course, I don't quite exactly meet his eyes, because I'm glaring at said torture devices, not really caring worth a shit about what he's going to say in the near future, or anytime soon for that matter.

"How come they never bathed you? The rest of the other chimera's seemed to be relatively clean." He walked over to the tub and stood to tower next to me, looking down to meet my eyes.

Pff, some threatening presence you are.

"Ha, see, 'seemed' is the key word here. The only time they ever bathed any of us was when we were being sold. Other then that, we're only bathed maybe once a month if they remember," I explained, pointing up at bastard one with a chipped nail and boney finger.

"And you weren't bathed when I got you because...?"

"I'm too much of a hassle," I shrug.

"You weren't that bad to get in there," he teased, grinning.

I give him the usual glare, thinking that he must be crazy, but I guess that mini battle from earlier was nothing to him. I huff angrily, turning my head some other direction.

I could just hear the smirk crinkling onto his face. Then some clattering caught my attention. I instantly glare up at him, knowing that the noise was the scrubber. The water I wasn't caring for anymore, but that was where I drew the line. He wasn't going to scrub any part of me, and that was final.

He looked slightly surprised at my reaction, but then he just went back to smirking. "Hey, come on now. It's not that bad."

I sunk into the tub water like a lake monster, my nose staying above the water as well as the top of my head, blowing a few bubbles in anger, before surfacing a few more inches up. "I don't believe you. Last time I was scrubbed with one of those, my skin felt like it was getting grated off," I hissed angrily.

He frowned, but walked towards me nonetheless.

"I do hope you're going to have to drain this thing before even attempting to scrub me. Washing me with dirty water isn't going to do you any good," I pointed out, pointing he'd take the bait.

"Which means you're going to have to get out. Not a chance."

But I guess that doesn't always necessarily mean he'll always bite.

The bastard had already gotten a bucket full of clean, shining, _mocking_ water. Not that it'll stay that way.

Dipping the scrubber in the bucket, he rubbed the bar of soap on it's bristles.

"Now come over here," he commanded, smiling.

"No."

"Please?"

"Go chew on your balls."

He huffs, eyebrows knitting together. "Do I have to come in there?"

My eyebrows raised slightly. I wouldn't even have given the thought that he would attempt something like that. "Well, I certainly would give you credit for trying, but I don't think you'd put a single hand in this water." After all, I couldn't see my stomach in this.

He chewed the inside of his cheek desperately, knowing that I could see through his bluff. He had more tricks up his sleeve, that I was for sure, but how many more, I wonder...?

Electricity crackles through the air as stares clashed with each other, not that I could see what this could accomplish. He looks fairly angry, but do I care?

Nope.

"I hope you know your torture device is drying," I point out, smirking a little myself.

"Your point, pipsqueak?" he mocked.

I bolt forward, practically spraying him with a wave of murky liquid. "What!"

And thats where I make the mistake of letting my temper get the best of me. I realize this a little too late.

He grabbed my right arm at a speed I don't think my mind could even catch if it tried. My head turns from him to the hand, then him again, shooting imaginary needles into his eyes while jerking my arm wildly, though to no avail.

"Let go!" I yell after a good ten-seconds of pulling and growling.

"No can do," he chirped, raising up the wooden scrubber a little too cheerfully.

Seething out my mouth and ears like an angry train, I bit down on his arm, absolutely furious that he had even dared to reach out to me so damn calmly. He was enjoying this a little too thoroughly for my tastes.

Speaking of tastes, this guy tasted like he'd been rubbing his clothing in spiced herbs. Heaven forbid that he probably did.

Spitting up like I had just bitten a poisonous and hairy caterpillar, I glared up at him, wiping away spit. Why was it that I had just _now_ realized his clothing taste like shit when I had bitten him several times now?

Nonetheless he yelped in pain, and again I was proud of myself for causing him pain, though I didn't feel like showing it.

"The hell? What the fuck do you wash your clothing with, pepper?" I spat again, my taste buds burning like god himself had taken it to the grounds of hell.

He laughs while rubbing his sore arm, thinking that will make it magically better. "No, I use cinnamon and vanilla extracts. Too much I take it?"

"Like hell you did," I gruff, resting my arm over the tub edge again, head hanging over said edge.

I must've let my guard down, because I immediately tensed at the dreaded bristles rubbing against my back like an over affectionate cat. My fingers twitched as if I was becoming corrupted by some haphazard ghost hellbent on killing anything and everything that moved, body going rigid.

Much to my displeasure, the scrubbing fucking increased in speed, going in _circles_, which was a lot more soothing then I imagined.

In no time, I'm passed out in murky water and suds.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sitting on a bed for the first time in my life, I was looking around in a room what was apparently called a bed room.

New clothing felt unbelievably soft. Much better then that fucking rag. It smelt like sweet vanilla, and the sounds were foreign, but comforting all the same. The white clothing he had been holding onto. They were loose, easy to move in, and a bit big. I can't exactly see my hands or feet due to the long sleeves, and that could pose a problem. I could trip easily, but that just meant I had to get some practice in.

The room was painted in a deep blue, but there wasn't much to the walls. A couple of people's faces in frames, but that was it. The wood furnishing in front of the bed was a dark brown and had some large drawers. On the top of that was a couple of tasteless nicknacks that looked like they were gifts, rather then to his taste. There was a giant mirror on top, I of course couldn't see myself in it because I was lying down. Next to that was a small wooden chair covered in crumpled clothing that was his shitty blue suit (which I would have shredded to pieces if I wasn't so tired). The rest of the room didn't have a single speck of dirt on it.

It was like he had OCB or something or another.

Believe me, I was tired, but I didn't know if this was where I was supposed to sleep or not.

He had shaken me awake, told me to slip on the clothing on the "toilet," then wait out here on the bed. I don't think I could wait much longer for the life of me though, with my eyelids feeling like they've got bags of sand tied to my eyelashes, and that bed did look inviting.

I yawn right when a half dressed Roy entered the premisses.

Great.

"You're tired already?" he asked ever so stupidly, blinking his eyes a few times as he slipped on his shirt.

"Yes," I answer simply with a huff, "I'm _tired._ What's it to you, oh great beast of idiocy?"

"It's not even ten yet, and you plan to sleep?" he states like it's the damn end of the world.

"Oh, heaven forbid I don't stay up at," I pause to throw my arms dramatically up into the air, only to have them crumple a moment later, "whatever ten is supposed to mean," I finish lamely.

"Time, ten is a term for time." He makes his way to the bed, flopping down right next to me.

"Okay, heaven forbid I stay up at that _time_," I gruff, crossing my arms while gritting my teeth.

"You know," he starts, rolling his head to stare at me ever so lovingly with a small smile," you could have passed out if you wanted to."

"And where the hell am I supposed to sleep, exactly?" I squint at him, because I somehow suspect he's up to no good.

"Well, here." He pats the bed in-between us like he wants me closer, and honestly, I don't feel like it.

"Couldn't you have," I yawn, "told me that sooner?" I ask, slowly closing my eyes. Compared to this, that stone floor felt like a pile of needles.

I could hear him chuckle, then the sheets shift around for a couple of moments.

The lights under my lids changed from a dark orange to black. I knew the head's head was hovering over my own like a blimp blocking out the sun, I just didn't feel like opening my eyes to check my suspicions.

"Your breath smells like shit, I hope you know," I commented, scrunching my nose to push the point.

"... It does not," he argued, huffing a little.

"Does too. Smells like a rotting carcass if you ask me," I teased, even though it didn't smell that bad.

He got up from the bed, the furniture itself complaining with a squeal. He wasn't a graceful stepper, but then he wasn't really a trudging elephant either. He headed out of the room, or at least I think he did, and wandered off to who knows where.

Maybe I could pass out now?

Of course not, because here he comes, flopping down on the bed again, breathing straight onto my face again.

I immediately opened my eyes, glared at the bastard, and promptly shoved his face to the left, whom was grinning a shit eating grin from my reaction.

"You know, I don't care what your breath smells like, just so as long as you don't breathe on me." I pushed his face a little bit more, since the last shove didn't do much but put him maybe an inch away. Scrawny limbs didn't do much in the power factor, that I now knew.

He chuckles lightly, and I get a whiff of his oh so great breath, much to my displeasure, and jerks his head back. To go where? Right next to me, and not even a desirable inch away.

Maybe I could pass out? Or was I assuming too quickly again? He's a bit unpredictable. I shift my head around to glance at the useless idiot.

I don't know what was so fascinating about me, but I guess the staring factor isn't going to change. I could never really tell if his eyes were a coal black or a very dark brown, I still can't even right now. I guess the room is just too dimly lit to tell right now.

I don't feel the effort of going closer to confirm my wandering thoughts, even with the instinctive curiosity. I'm too tired to. Hell, I'm amazed I've kept my lids open this long.

Stretching my back into an upwards arch, my bones and joints let loose a couple of unnaturally loud cracks, relaxing some long knotted up back muscles that I had been unable to straighten out for years due to the lack of space. It felt like bliss, just like everything else at the moment, letting out a pleased sigh.

A low tone chuckle from my left had reminded me that Roy was still here, that I wasn't alone, and not being alone would take some time getting used to. So deciding that I wouldn't let my guard down, I sat up, my eyelids making it a challenge to keep them open. Behind me, my tail flicked angrily.

Just how long did he plan to make me stay up?

"What?" he asks, arching a brow, clearly still watching me with a questionable stare.

I just grumbled back, not really giving an answer, but then again, I really didn't have much energy left to give much of an answer to him.

He let out a small laugh, since I looked like I was about to fall over any given second now. Which I probably did, that I didn't disagree with.

"Honestly, you confuse me," he said, opening up his arms in some gesture that I didn't recognize in the least.

I backed up.

It sent me falling over the edge flat on my back, and I let out a groan of pain.

What I had expected him to do was laugh out loud, what I wasn't expecting, however, was to rush over to me and lift me back up. I was simply too surprised to protest.

That unhealthy dose of ash and cinnamon clogged my senses, being smushed to his chest, nose dug into his collar bone. If I was tired a moment ago, I was wide awake now, due to pain in my lower back and surprise. Physical contact was something I lacked my entire life, so receiving this much in such a short time caused me to tense considerably.

I got plopped into his lap in my stunned stupor. I hadn't realized it until moments later, and not so kindly shoved him away from me. His arms kept me put though, much to my dismay. So I stood, and this surprises him for once.

But he just grabs and holds onto my legs, making my stomach fall straight into his face as I am now hunched over his head.

Then the bastard has the bright idea of blowing hot air into my belly button, and I shiver like a helpless kitten being blasted by cold wind.

"Let go," I hiss, clawing at his back harshly. Of all the shit he's pulled, this was the most awkward.

I get a response of yet another blow to the stomach, causing me to shiver again, this time my muscles had gone loose, and it stops the clawing immediately.

I don't like it, whatever he's doing to me.

"I said let me go!" I screech, kneeing him harshly in the chest about as hard as I could manage.

He finally does, letting out a harsh cough as I stumble around to keep my balance when I got out of his over affectionate grasp. When I finally do get my balance, I sit back down in front of him for a moment, before getting off the bed to quickly get out of the room, catching his eye before slipping out.

Bewilderment and hurt was all I could see in both body and expression.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Now I all know what you people are thinking._

_..._

_Well okay maybe I don't, but again I REALLY apologize for not updating sooner. I've been having a lack of consistency when it comes to editing and writing this. So this time, any kind of review is appreciated. .A.;_


	6. Chapter 6

Ack, wasn't expecting so many reviews to pile themselves into my box. I'm unbelievably happy. ;v;

**LittleKitty: **Really? I'd love to read it sometime. :D

**blackwolf2dragon: **Ah... Yeah, many people have pointed out that grammatical error many times, but I'll fix that when I get the urge. What I meant to write was, "Some people were moving their arm back and forth at us." Honest to god, I really need an editor one of these days, because not even being able to find that big of an error is pretty bad. ;v; And the fear bit? He hates being touched for a reason, and there are hints of fear in there. Reason being, if he was ever touched, it usually meant punishment. And him being a stubborn ass even in this story, he got much it. But these tid bits come in later. Oh and the first chapter with the 2nd person view? It's that effect to show you how it is with his everyday life in before getting adopted by Captain Jackass. C:

**royxedlover: **Ahaha, well then glad to see you like. XD;

**NekoNami: **... Really babe? You just had to, didn't you. Hope you don't bleed to death (out your nose that is.)

**Aktsuki no Oashisu: **Pff, it gets darker m'dear. And bloodier, just dripping with rape. *insert evil laugh and cracking thunder here* Kidding, no, it actually gets really fucking fluffy. :3

**ultimatevolcanolover: **Aye, aye sir or miss. Also, has anyone ever told you your name is a mouthful? ;v;

**sumigoddess: **Heh, it was supposed to cause an over look on his situation, but I guess it didn't work, huh? Also the second review is much appreciated. :D

**SuperNekofan: **I don't know why, but your review made me want to upload this chapter that has been stuck on paper for a couple months now. Thank you so much for the motivation.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

"_A stitch in time saves nine." - _Francis Baily, 1797

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

You know how those feral house cats usually bask in the sun in their sleep when they find it? How they'd have their stomach to it?

Now try imagining me, a chimera cat doing just the same thing.

Here I was, laying with my stomach exposed, with my hand unconsciously rolling up my shirt up to absorb the warmth that had been emitting from a window. Something I've never experienced in all my life, and it was utter bliss.

Not that it lasted long, however, due to a certain hand rubbing itself along my exposed stomach.

Now you know how cats will go berserk when you touch their stomach out of pure instinct? The same basic idea had occurred when he had done so, involving fingernails, teeth, and a startled yelp from Jackass the fifth.

Needless to say, I was much more then mildly amused with the useless idiot's expression. Hell, it was so hilarious I laughed a second time when I saw his bewildered face.

He rubbed his hand like a five year old, not looking all too pleased.

Not that I cared anyway, or at least not that the moment.

Next thing I know, I'm being lifted up by my armpits. My mood did a one-eighty degree flip, and I flail around like an angry child when he gets up, not liking the direction he's going at all.

I've only realized it's now _very _early in the morning, and only now is he bringing me back to bed for only god knows what reason.

Deciding to go limp in the middle of the hallway (the flailing had resulted in even _closer_ contact), I was gently put down onto the cloud again. I immediately look up to my annoyance for this morning, but he wasn't there, and instead flopped down on the bed not to gracefully. One arm had somehow snaking itself around my waist, and thereby pulled me over to him and his sleepy self.

I would be screeching by now if he wasn't warmer then the sun. I guess it was just too early in the morning for my body to protest much, any energy I had from before was drained to its limits.

He could get away with it this one time, I guess.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Waking up for a second time that morning, I yawn, stopping in mid-stretch when there was a Roy chin digging into my scalp.

Oh that's right, I had a stupid owner now, didn't I?

Looking down to see how I would get out of this mess, there were now two arms wrapped firmly around my torso. I was pressed full onto him by those arms from my lower abdomen to my head, legs being a tangled mess.

Judging by the head that had just moved off my head to look at me, he was fully awake.

I abruptly blow air into his face, just because that smile was pissing me off.

He just smiles bigger, eyes squinted, and says, "Did you have a good rest?"

"No," I lie, flicking my tail back and forth.

"Liar," he says back, gripping said flicking tail.

I could understand if he was curious, but that made me jolt awake faster then you could scream, "Bastard!"

Which I did, after smacking him upside the head three times.

"Ow, ow, okay, Jesus!" he gruffed, retracting both hands from to rub his abused head.

Taking this blessing and chance to get away, I got up quickly and rushed out the door, scampering into the living room, where a row of neatly shelved rectangular sat on a nicely carved piece of wooden furniture. I pulled out the thickest one out, opening the blue thing that smelled of dust and age to find that it contained sheets of paper somehow bound together.

Symbols.

All I saw were symbols neatly decorating each page. Sure, I recognized them, but I didn't know how to read them. This annoyed me, not having the slightest clue how to read it. So for the past twenty minutes, I sat there trying to figure out the first word on the page that looked like it held a million more.

Then a hand seemed to magically appear on my shoulder, making me drop the large thing to the floor with a loud thunk.

Cursing under my breath, I glared up at it (the being now irritating me to the point where he didn't even deserve a gender,) I spat out a, "What?" baring my teeth at it, picking up the object.

"Are you trying to read a book?" he asks ever so unintelligently.

At least I knew what I was holding. Or at least I hope I did. His intelligence was lowering every time he opened his damned mouth, so it wouldn't surprise me if what he called it was something else.

"Yes," I placed the book in my lap, looking back up at him fully now, noting that he was in the shitty blue suit from yesterday. "What's with the suit? Going somewhere?"

"Work, sadly." His face cringes at the first word, body slouching.

"Which means yes." Which means I'll be home for god knows how long. Great.

"And I have some rules to lay down."

My mood immediately deadpans.

"No raiding the food."

There went that idea.

"No destroying furniture or anything in the house."

Well that was a no brainer.

"No peeing on the furniture or floor."

Okay, now he's just testing my patience.

"And lastly, no escaping the house."

If I had a place to go I would have already made the attempt, idiot.

"Alright?" he asked, grabbing something light brown with dots that was probably his breakfast, judging by the sweet smell. "There's food on the kitchen table, when you get hungry."

With that, he disappeared out the front door with a black box-like object in hand.

I glanced back down at he book, knowing now that I wouldn't be able to read it until he taught me how. So, putting it back, I went to go break the first rule he listed off, ignoring the hunk of mush he apparently dug out of a "special mix for your chimera" that was designed to make us gag up half our organs in the process of eating it.

I opened the fridge, grabbing for the first thing my hands could reach, which in this case happened to be a large container filled with white liquid.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

_I should be doing my History homework right now, so I'll cut this chapter short because A; it's been too long, and B; those history grades ain't looking all too great. ;v;_

_Any kind of review would be appreciated as usual, but great big critiques would be a blessing a thousand. ;A; _


End file.
